Infection
by NeedWings2Fly
Summary: AU. Babe. Not mean to anyone. The apocalypse.


I own nothing.

Once upon a time in a mid sized city called Trenton in the state of New Jersey in America, all of the citizens had become infected with an illness similar to a plague. They had lost all of their fine motor skills, individual thought, and were operating at base instinct. The infection was spreading throughout the state, the country, and the world. No one knew the origin of it or the cure for it. They didn't realize that the cause of the infection was their hatred and disregard for their fellow humans. They didn't realize that the cure was love for the other residents of earth. The infection went on for many years on a subtle level before becoming more obvious in the year 1900. Prior to that time the symptoms were extremely mild. After that fateful year, things began to get progressively worse. As time went on the infection went from manageable to not. By the year 2013 almost everyone was infected and essentially a zombie.

In the year 2013, the one human female that remained in the state of New Jersey was hunting for supplies while avoiding having to kill her former friends and neighbors. She had been the only female human for a few years now. She had learned to garden on roof tops and hunt animals for food within the remains of Trenton as nature took over. She was an accomplished marksman and highly skilled with a sword. She hadn't seen another human since the last was turned about three years before. She carefully made her way through the city to the seven story building that she called home with her freshly killed deer dragging behind her. After depositing the venison in the skinning room on the first floor, she made her way up to the seventh floor and just looked at the pictures on the walls. She wanted to remember the good times with her loved ones but realized that doing so would be a severe weakness, better to block it all out not remembering her husband and two young sons that were currently wandering the cities as zombies. She saw them from time to time but didn't approach. She looked at all the pictures one last time before taking the stairs to the roof to check her garden. She picked what was ready and watered the rest before heading to bed. The next day the woman went to hunt again as she was stock piling just in case of things getting worse. While she was out hunting she came across her seven year old son. He ran, snarling, at her but she just started to cry as she couldn't kill or hurt him, he was her baby. As she watched through her tears, he stopped and seemed to return to normal with the infection leaving a burst of silver sparkles. He started to cry and ran into the woman's arms while crying 'mommy'. They held each other for a long time while crying. She eventually picked him up and took him home. They spent a few weeks together before she decided to leave him in the apartment in the seven story building and go to see if she could find her twelve year old son. She looked for him for three weeks during the day and spend the evenings with her younger son at the building. She finally found her older son during the forth week. As with her younger son, he ran snarling at her and she curled up on the ground crying. As before, the infection left in a burst of silver sparkles. He ran to his mother crying and screaming 'mom'. She held her elder son for a long time before taking him to see his brother. Both boys held each and cried.

It had been another year and many of the woman's loved ones had been cured but she still could not find her beloved husband, her soul mate. She looked for him for long periods of time in between hunting to feed her building. She now had her two sons and seventy other people at the seven story building. They helped but she was the more skilled hunter. She was hunting deer one day a year and a half after finding her younger son when she saw a familiar looking man. She made noise so that he would turn and sure enough it was her soul mate, her husband. She curled up crying on the ground as he ran towards her in a blind rage. She kept it up as he stopped and the silver sparkles came. He grabbed her and clutched her tight to his chest. They both cried as he breathed the name 'Babe'.

End


End file.
